


Just Shut Up and Kiss

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck knows Apollo well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Shut Up and Kiss

Another patrol, more Cylons, too much danger, too many close calls. The fleet's in danger, have to do what I can. Have to succeed, make us better, teach them to fly harder but safer.

I turn to my wingman, my best friend, my...my lover, reaching for the anchor he is. "Starbuck, I think..."

He's pushing me back, and the bulkhead feels cool through my tunic, his mouth hot on mine.

It's what I need, he knows it, and I stop thinking, while he gives me what it takes to stop killing myself inside. He's what I need, no matter what.


End file.
